


Huelet Headcanons

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Headcanon list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Just some headcanons featuring Huey x Violet.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Kudos: 17





	1. Current Age

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr awhile ago, but wanted to put it here, too. I changed a few words, shortened a few of them, etc. But I think that the biggest difference is, between posting the original list on Tumblr and posting it here... I came up with some Huelet wedding day headcanons!

  * I actually don't have as many for their current age as I wish I did. Most of my ideas fit perfectly with [this headcanon list](https://lollytea.tumblr.com/post/616776755722797056/fuck-it-huelet-headcanons-part-1) by @lollytea over on Tumblr.
  * While his brothers tease him about his tight-knit friendship with Violet (and Webby is constantly talking about just how adorable the two would be as a couple, much to Huey's chagrin), Huey doesn't necessarily mind. He's glad to finally have a friend of his very own, someone he understands and who understands him in return.
  * While Violet consistently calls Huey by his full name, he calls her by a shorter name, "Vi."
  * Of course they have lots of debates! Any impasse, however minor, they begin debating, often bringing in evidence from the books they've read, documentaries they've watched, the JWG, and in Huey's case, his family adventures.
  * Huey regularly hangs out with both Violet and B.O.Y.D., and he loves the bond that he has with the both of them. But sometimes he feels more connected to Violet, seeing as neither of them were necessarily _programmed_ to have memorized or learned all that they have, and it feels nice to get to debate with someone who has the same genuine interests.
  * Of course Huey and Violet spend time alone, too, mainly at the library or someplace with a nice view where they can get as loud and heated with their debates as they like.




	2. Teen Years

  * Huey and Violet keep up their regular debates and library visits, though at one point they eventually decide that after each debate they have, they head to a local diner for shakes. Loser buys.
  * People notice this behavior and automatically assume that the two had already gotten together and just decided not to tell anyone. Nobody really brings it up, though, except for Dewey, Louie, Webby, and occasionally Lena.
  * Eventually, Della realizes that her oldest son is spending less and less time with his family and more and more time with Violet. One evening, she's lucky enough to catch Huey up in his bed after dinner, reading some book or other, and she climbs up and takes a seat on the top rung of the ladder. She addresses the fact that he needs to hang out with them before doing whatever the duck equivalent of biting your lip is. And then she asks him if maybe he has a crush on Violet, if they're not already dating.
  * _Of course_ Huey is automatically defensive and flustered, claiming that what she was saying isn't the case at all.
  * And of course Della sees right through that. She had been the same way when she was younger, after all.
  * After this conversation with his mom, Huey is extremely wary of himself when he's around Violet but slowly comes to realize that... _Maybe she was right._
  * Violet's already come to terms with her own feelings, and talked to her dads about it all. She tells them that while she _does_ like him, she's willing to keep that in check if it means preserving one of the greatest friendships she's ever had.
  * Huey decides to talk to a few people, asking their opinions. But he decides to stick to just B.O.Y.D. and Webby's opinions, because they know Violet just as well as he does.
  * That doesn't change the fact that his realization goes unnoticed by the others. Della lets it slip to the other adults, and the other two brothers figure it out automatically.
  * ~~_Clan McDuck is temporarily complete and utter chaos over Huey's crush on Violet. Heck, even Fethry and Gladstone hear the news; the former makes it a point to regularly check in on Huey, much to the younger duck's chagrin._~~
  * Despite all the offers that he gets for assistance on just what to do now that he's somewhat come to terms with his feelings (and the fact that Dewey and Webby are evidently planning something to get them together; something he learned by begrudgingly paying Louie for the information), Huey decides to go with his gut on what to do-- a first.
  * He knows exactly where to find Violet and makes his way to the library. They sit and talk about her current read until the library closes and he takes her to the aforementioned diner.
  * Despite not having had a debate that day (and thus not having _lost_ a debate), Huey pays for shakes for them both.
  * They automatically continue their previous conversation, because Huey isn't necessarily fond of the idea of bringing up his newfound feelings _just yet._
  * He finally brings it up as he's walking her home.
  * Violet's a little surprised at first, but smiles softly before admitting that she's had feelings for him for some time now, and that she's made several seemingly blatant attempts at flirting with him in the past, but he never necessarily noticed. ~~(Kind of a Phineas and Isabella in "Act Your Age" situation).~~
  * They finally make it official, though it's mostly going to be them doing the same things that they did in the past, except labeling them as "dates" and maybe holding hands or something. These two nerds don't quite know, either.
  * They aren't necessarily the most serious about their relationship until later-- their academics and families came first, and this was kind of just to test the waters-- but eventually it does become something deeper.
  * That turning point comes when Violet tags along on one of the many adventures of Clan McDuck and is at one point put in danger-- got captured and is being offered as a sacrifice or something-- and Huey immediately focuses on saving her instead of fighting the baddies with his family.
  * When he saves her, she immediately wraps him in a tight hug and holds onto him for, like, five consecutive minutes before letting go and kissing his cheek.
  * Huey's automatically a little flustered by this, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like it.
  * From that point on, they both make it a point to go out of their way to be a little more serious about things, and more helpful and grateful to each other.
  * There are still times where they put their academics and families above each other, but hey. Those things are important.




	3. The Future

  * Huey and Violet start getting _extremely_ close in later years, hanging out at each other's places as often as possible. They often stay over at times, sitting and reading on the couch until one or both of them fall fast asleep.
  * Dewey starts teasing Huey, asking him when the wedding is. Of course, his older brother takes the words to heart, more than he was supposed to.
  * He decides to test those waters first, asking Violet what she saw becoming of the two of them as a couple before making any decisions on his own. He just wants her to feel comfortable around him at all times.
  * Violet isn't quite sure what to make of that. While she goes along with it and answers honestly (that she would love it if things continued on for them, though she didn't know exactly what to plan or expect), she's still confused by the fact that _Huey_ had just asked her about what she saw happening further down the road, in the future. _Their_ future, and not just something out of speculative fiction about humanity itself. That was enough to raise several red flags for her.
  * She asks Della if everything's okay with Huey, which makes Della realize that he's been acting a little off lately.
  * Violet also talks to her dads about this, concerned by and for her boyfriend. They of course offer her their support and a few words of advice.
  * Heck, Violet even teams up with Webby and Dewey to try and figure out just _what_ was going on with Huey. ~~(They find absolutely nothing, somehow).~~
  * Eventually, Huey gets over it all and decides that this is something that he wants. He calls up B.O.Y.D., asking for ideas, and they brainstorm through the night.
  * Finally, Huey decides that the right moment has come as they're both out stargazing together.
  * He takes one deep breath for courage before stumbling through perhaps the most awkward but genuine proposal ever. Violet finds it extremely heartwarming.
  * As soon as he finishes, she opens her mouth to respond-- but is interrupted by the sound of danger somewhere down in the city. The entirety of the population of McDuck Manor is instantly up and running, and these two [hesitantly] join in.
  * Once that is over with-- no casualties or serious injuries; just a few small scratches here and there, and Violet's hair is falling loose from its updo-- they awkwardly return to what they were doing.
  * _"So, where were we...?" // "I was just saying 'yes.'"_
  * Webby is absolutely _psyched_ and demands to help out with the preparations.
  * Even Lena helps a little, though most of her assistance comes from her sitting back and judging things.
  * The boys help Huey with the more minimal wedding preparations, and Della helps with all that she possibly can.
  * They both have their doubts every so often, and their questions. But those can often be resolved by talking to each other or their families.
  * The big day arrives and Huey is just a frantic mess. Pacing back and forth, muttering to himself, running his hands through his hair. His brothers and B.O.Y.D. decide to take him out on the town in order to calm him down a little.
  * Nearly every little place they see connects to a memory for him, a fond memory-- often featuring Violet. It does help calm him down, considerably.
  * Lena and Webby hang out with Violet up until the last minute before they have to help get ready for the wedding itself. They end up having a little side adventure of their own, unbeknownst to everyone else... And still manage to get back in time.
  * Huey definitely cries when he sees Violet appear at the end of the aisle, dressed in a fitting white dress and with flowers tucked into her hair, both of her dads standing on either side. ~~(Dewey and Louie both have to nudge their brother and whisper things to him to try and get him to not just grossly sob up there).~~
  * And of course their vows involve the nerdiest analogies and metaphors and such. Half of the vows go over everyone's heads-- Dewey and Louie look just uber-confused by the end of them, unsure of what just happened-- but that hardly matters to them.
  * Huey and Violet move into a small house near the marina, overlooking where the houseboat had once been parked. There's a nice hill out back where they can sit and watch the stars at night, and it's not terribly far from both the library and their diner.
  * They go out to look at the stars almost every night-- Huey being the huge astronomy nerd we all know he is, it's kind of a must-- and make it a race to see who can find which constellations and stars first.
  * They also make it a point to sit and read together on the couch whenever they can, curled up in blankets and with each other. They sometimes share a book, and other times they read their own choices.
  * This always ends in either a deep conversation or one of them falling asleep on the other.
  * They have a dog named Sirius, after the star.
  * They also eventually have kids-- three of them. The first two were twins, while the third one was separate.
  * Dewey tries to influence them into naming their children something "cool," seeing as their dog already had a name that showed just how nerdy these two dorks are.
  * Of course, Huey disregards his brother and instantly starts a huge debate with Violet one whether they should name their kids after famous scientists or constellations. ~~(Dewey later dubs this "The Great Nerd-Off").~~
  * They eventually reach a compromise, deciding that both will work. Orion Tesla and his twin sister Cassiopeia ("Cassie") Marie are hatched, followed a few years later by Ursa Lovelace.
  * Both of Huey's brothers aren't terribly impressed when they figure out the meanings behind the names, and they do tease him about it. A lot.




	4. General & Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons that take place at random points in their lives but don't necessarily line up with the storylines I set up in the other headcanon lists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be added onto occasionally as I think of random ideas.

  * Violet is obviously the one who takes charge a bit more when it comes to their relationship, which is why she was surprised when Huey confessed and when he proposed. She's used to being the one who's less flustered about anything.
  * Over the years, Huey's gotten a bit better about sugar, but not completely. So Violet kind of monitors and sanctions his intake, limiting what they have in the house at all times and keeping track of it.
  * Louie and Dewey are uber-protective of Huey, and Lena's protective of Violet. Even then... They all get their quality moments with their brother/sister-in-law.




End file.
